Mantis, Panther, Strawberry?
by Aerosyne
Summary: Ichigo finds himself in a little predicament. Stuck between two large men, whom seem to have bad intentions, but which one will win this little teenage shinigami substitutes heart? Mild OOC, smut, lemons, fluff, Grimmichi.
1. Chapter 1

I'm holding off on really getting it going. So the first couple of chapters are gonna be kind of boring. SORRY xD

Btw, switching POV. It should be kind of obvious on who's pov it is.

I IN NO WAY OWN BLEACH OR IT'S CHARACTERS

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"FUCKING ASS HOLE" not only did he scream, but he screamed pretty freaking loud as the white hot pain raked his side.

Confused much? Back tracking to the start.

It was boring in hueco mundo, even with a crap load of people to piss off. Nnoitra knew his way around, and knew who to avoid when going on searches for people to piss off. Stark, whom wouldn't be too fun even if he had woken him up, Barragan, not fun at all. Halibell, whom lately, hasn't been in the best mood. Ulquiorra was off on his duties, and Szayel is just too damn creepy. Zomari is…. Odd. Aro, aran, dkqwdbqkw? Whatever is way too secluded. Yami is off with Ulquiorra, and doing the same thing except much more loudly. The only person left was a certain, impatient, and easy to toy with panther, named Grimmjow. The sexta, as most normally knew, was either taking a 'cat'nap' or thinking about whatever the fuck he can actually comprehend in that small ass brain of his. That little thing which popped up in Nnoitras mind made him giggle, frankly he didn't care what he was doing as long as messing with him would give the mantis some relief from his boredom.

The very, very boring clad white walls, doors, corridors, and staircases were like a large maze. Which only pissed Nnoitra even further, and damn if it didn't end soon, or if he didn't find that cerulean haired fuckwad soon, he would rip out all of his hair.

* * *

"Ughhh…" Groaned a rather annoyed, bored and restless arrancar. Fuck was he bored, and it only pissed him off. He couldn't take a nap, 'cause he wasn't tired, and he couldn't concentrate on anything. The image of that strawberry shinigami kept as a rather annoying, and.. Somewhat arousing distraction. Grimmjow seemed to grow more frustrated every second, and his scowl deepened subconsciously. Aizen hadn't allowed Grimmjow the privilege of returning to the world of the living, which tore him a new one. That stuck up little prick hadn't even seen the battle but he already acted like he knew everything about it.

It wasn't even that which bothered Grimmjow, it was that the revoked privilege had taken away his only passtime, and sudden, secret obsession. Wait what? Grimmjow, Obsessed with a little teenage shinigami-vizard-human boy? That thought, most definitely made Grimmjow mentally punch himself, and regret even meeting the strange shinigami. Though, soon enough a rather blunt, interruption probed his thoughts. He tried his best to ignore it, but sure enough that failed

_Grimmjow, You shouldn't deny yourself so much, you know that…_

A large, alabaster coated panther, with light blue markings that looked somewhat like hollow spots paced within Grimmjows inner world. The weaving, unyielding sands sat, unmoving, for there was no wind. Only streams of blood tainted waters.

"Shut up, nosey bitch" The solid, yet firm and exausted grunt rattled within his mind, directed towards Pantera. " I don't need your shitty whining just cause I'm bored as fuck. Don't think I'm pissed enough without you butting in all high-And-Goddamn-Fucking-Mighty." His temper spiked, the words falling from him with enough venom to make even Aizen cringe, if only slightly.

* * *

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick….

A deep grunt bellowed within the young substitute shinigami's chest, his anger becoming vocalized as the time seemed to flow by extremely slow. After his encounter with the arrancar whose name Ichigo could remember very well, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the only thing he had been thinking about, other than his frequent Vizard training, was that stupid blue haired demon in a mans skin. And no, he was not thinking about cutting up his extremely attractive body, but rather, just touching it. Running his tongue along all the scars which blanketed Grimmjows tan hide. And he'd be lying if he said it didn't piss him off and turn him on.

_You're a fuckin' idiot, ya' know that King?_

_Yeah yeah, shutup, I don't need your god damn whining. _

_Ichigo, rid these clouds, they're much too gloomy._

_I'll be fuckin' pissed if it starts'a rain in here._

_Yeah yeah, once again. Shut the fuck up._

Unknown to him, Ichigo was being watched fairly intently by one of his classmates, and partners in crime, Ishida, whose sharp eyes picked out Ichigo's odd temperament immediately after. Like the kid had some sort of sixth sense or whatever. If Ichigo had been less naïve, he probably would have noticed. But he just shrugged it off since Ishida had always been slightly… different.

Ichigo allowed his thoughts to wander once more, absently humming a song he had heard this morning on the radio. The lyrics zipped past his eyes as she stared bores into the wall, not even paying attention, his mouth forming the words

**( Refer to When I grow up, by Mayday parade. A cover for When I grow up by the Pussycat dolls. Very humorous, and It always makes me think of Grimmjow and Ichigo xD )**

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy?_

_)And you don't care what they say_

_See everytime you turn around_

_They're screaming your name..._

_Now I've got a confession (ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_When I was young, I wanted attention (ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything (ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_Anything at all for them to notice me (ha, ha, ha, ha)_

Not like he actually voiced the lyrics, but he came pretty close a few times as he could practically hear the guitar strum in his mind.

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars,I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, be on TV, People know me, be on magazines_

_When I grow up, fresh and clean_

_Number one boy when I step out on the scene_

He chuckled quietly, musing as a soft grin pulled across his normally blank features. It had been boring, very boring since that little incident with the arrancar. As stated before, yes Ichigo seemed hellbent on distracting himself, yet his mind wandered towards the unusually fine toned body of the cerulean-haired devil, his amazing abs and pecks pratically begged ichigo to do something, anything. Unfortunately for Ichigo, a familiar tightening in his pants pulled him back, his face contorting into a deep scowl.

"Hey strawberry, what'cha thinking' about?" A rather obnoxious red-head blurted from the window. Everyone's heads snapped to see who would dare do such a thing. The teachers mouth hung agape as a tattooed man, with odd red hair which was pulled up in a lazy ponytail, which stuck at the top like a pineapple. That very thought made Ichigo laugh, despite the dumb nickname Renji, the pineapple head had given to him, though ichigo switched immediately, and got up, storming towards the window with a look of pure malice towards Renji. Fear flashed in the red-heads eyes and facial features as ichigo got in front of him.

Ichigo, rather enraged at the sudden appearance, and the callout nickname Renji had blurted out to the whole class, pressed his hands on Renji's shoulders. Renji, who was currently nealing on the window sill, looked at ichigo, fear and confusion lacing his features "Ichi….go?" He murmured rather quietly. Ichigo, being full of pent up rage, shoved forwards, pushing the poor shinigami lieutenant down a rather hefty 3 stories to the ground. He landed with a loud 'Oof' noised, followed by multiple profanities and insults as he rolled onto his stomach, turning and flipping the strawberry off, when he noticed that Ichigo had gone back inside the classroom, or had booked it downstairs. Renji decided the latter was the correct option as he heard a nearly psychotic Ichigo cussing and stomping his way around the side of the large school building.

He was inches away from beating the life clear out of the pineapple head. His vein was visible in his throat as the berry sent a death glare towards Renji " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" His bellowing voice sent a shiver down renji's spine. Renji hadn't meant to piss the berry off this bad, but damn.

* * *

**Imma end it here, and I hope you all like it so far. I'll change up the style and it will get way more interesting later on.. Just wait ;3**


	2. Bordo de la locura

Oh my gawd, thank you all for the reviews and favs and all that jazz, I'm working on getting it up there ^^ Sorry if it's boring so far, but I'm trying to get it rolling again. Once again I want to thank everyone. Though there are only a few reviews to far, when I read them it made me feel very good and encouraged me to write some more.

Grimm: You get happy way too easily.

Aero: Oh shutup, you get pissed off way too easily, so I wouldn't be talking

Grimm: But you love me that way -Flashes a sexy lopsided smirk-

Aero: -furrows her brows and sighs, giving up- Damn you…

Grimm: Win 3

( That makes up for how little Grimmy shows up in this chapter. Sorry Grimmjow fans, don't worry. I'm a gigantic fan too, and he'll show up more later on.)

ENJOY 3

**CHAPTER 2**

Renji cringed, physically scooting backwards away from the wrath of a very angry strawberry. He knew Ichigo had a very wild temperament, but this is insane. Renji couldn't even relate to how angry he was. It was pretty damn scary. A vein in his neck was visible, and of course.. That probably wasn't a good thing. If renji hadn't know better, he probably would have thought Ichigo was a psychopath.. Which might still be the case.

Unable to express how angry the substitute shinigami is, he slammed his fist into the red-heads face roughly, sending him into the ground. Believe it or not, Ichi-berry wasn't even angry, he was only frustrated and needed someone to take It out on. Renjis perfect timing an dumb way of showing up only set up a nice play for Ichigo to take advantage of. And oh did he.

* * *

Halls, corridors, staircases, all things Nnoitra didn't need right now. His impatience was spiking, and bashed in the heads ofmore than a couple poor numerous. Trying to stop him was not the best idea.

Tesla offered to go off and search for the blunette sexta, and was off doing so. Nnoitra was left to wallow and wait for Tesla to come back. The only reason he let Tesla do so, is because he couldn't bother wasting time looking for the blunette himself.

For times sake, he got himself busy with something else. Laying back upon a broken slab of wall, staring up at the artificial sky which stayed the same over all the time it's been there. '_I'm bored as shit…._' he thought silently to himself, since there was nothing else to do but wait. Which made him feel weak, which pissed him off even more, which made the cost of coming in contact with him higher. Instead of just a punch in the face or being slammed into a wall, they would probably be killed before finishing a single sentence. Let alone engage him in a conversation.

* * *

It took Ichigo a few moments to comprehend what that noise was. After his rough day at school, his father decided to go check up on the patients in his clinic, so he would be staying for most of the night. Karin and Yuzu were at their friends, so Ichi was left alone. Which he liked.

Apparently after a moment of listening, he noted that it was a knocking of the door. "There's a doorbell ya' know?" he muttered quietly before getting up from the couch and walking towards the door. Grabbing the knob and turning it, he pulled it open and looked at what he saw. A young girl, maybe the same age as him, with short platinum blonde hair stood at the door. Her hair was slightly layered, and most was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of her head, letting it fall along her back. The rest of the layers fell from the roots and dangled, making it look like she had very, very short hair. She had gentle yet sharp blue eyes, but they had a grayish tint. They were so livid, they reminded him of a very familiar cerulean haired arrancar. But he dismissed it without a word. She had a gentle toned face, with high cheek bones, a long, but small nose, and plump light pink lips. She probably wasn't wearing any lipstick or makeup except for the black eyeliner along her lash line on the top of her eye.

The girl was wearing light, ripped skinny jeans, black chucks, and a Panic! At the disco tee, which was cut at the color to make a V ish shape. The shirt itself was light grey, and the lettering was a mix of teal, green, orange, yellow, and electric blue. She wore a thin light blue sweater which was only zippered up about 3 inches under her breasts, which were a perfect size for her body. She had a fair complexion, kind of pale, but not too much that people might mistake her for being an albino with contacts on. Which is very mean, if you asked him. She was about 5"4ft tall, and pretty average if not on the skinny side.

He raised a brow at her, finished with his observations. The only thing left is what she sounded like.

" Took you long enough to answer the door" She chuckled, yet her voice was light, sharp and flowed easily.

" Sorry, I was listening to my iPod. Can I ask, who are you?" The question flew past his sensory before he could think about it. But it didn't come out bad.

" Heh, I was listening to mine to on the way here. M'names Kibiki Kurohyou, you must be Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" She asked, her overcast skyblue eyes curious. It was like reading a book on how she was reading with big ass bold letters. Though Ichigo wasn't attracted to her physically or emotionally, he could get along with her as a good friend for sure.

" Yup, you guessed correct." He noted, but quickly noticed she was standing outside still. " Come in, it's gonna' start getting cold out since it's getting dark. Make yourself at home." Announcing as he turned and walked into the living room again. He could hear her gentle steps behind him as he walked. "So, what brings you to the Kurosaki residence?" His curiousness tugging at his nerves as he sat down where he was before, it was still warm, but not as much as before.

" Well, currently Urahara-san is busy. Yoruichi, a friend of mine sent me here to stay. I'll also be helping with the incoming arrancars and all that jazz" She noted with a simple, lazy shrug.

" Wait, you know Hat-And-Clogs, and Yoruichi? No, more importantly, how are you going to help out with the arrancars?" He was dumbfounded. At the least.

" I'm a Vizard. I'm sure you've heard of those by now. Shinji seems keen on getting you from what I hear. Though I don't hang with them. I've been in a city to the east of here until a few days ago. Though I may not look it, I'm almost 100 years old." A smug grin pulling along her face. Ichigo absently noted the unusually long canine teeth, but dismissed it as a gene or whatever.

" Wait…. You're a vizard? But what about your reiatsu?" He had questions flying out his nose for fucks sake. Unable to voice how confused he was suddenly.

" I'm masking it, which isn't so hard. You should learn.. With a reiatsu like yours, you're practically begging to get jumped by arrancars, hollows, rouge shinigami, other vizards. All sorts of bad shit like that. It'd be smart." She finished with a satisfied hmpf, as she turned and watched the shocked teenage human-vizard-shinigami. Amused, she turned to the TV, stealing the remote and flicking through the channels. She soon noticed something. "Shit.. I forgot Zekka Hasaki at Urahara's. I'll go get it." She slurred, because talking fast didn't go well with her tongue. Jumping over the back of the couch with amazing agility, she landed quietly and jogged out of the house.

Boy was this getting interesting…

* * *

( Kibiki is an image of me, except more perfect.)

Aero: Oi, Berry-tan, you confused yet?

Ichigo: Aint it obvious?

Aero: Yup, but I wanna hear you say it.

Ichigo: No thanks. What's gonna happen next?

Aero: Dunno.

Ichigo: AREN'T YOU THE ONE WRITING IT?

Aero: Mhmm, but I make it up as I go along. Don't bitch at me, I could make you get jumped and sleep in a ditch for a week next chapter.

Ichigo:…. No thanks…. O.e


	3. Note!

So, I can bet you're all pretty mad at me for not continuing this x] Sorry guys. It's been a really long time since I've written anything and I don't think I'm up for continuing this particular story as it is. It'll probably be revamped. UNTIL THEN I'm starting a new project. I just downloaded a bunch of new music onto my ipod, and I'm going to make a play list. And every day, starting today 2/16/12, I'll be writing a oneshot for a couple, Yaoi, gender-bender, or normal, based on the song. Unfortunately, tonight I may not finish the first one, but It'll be up soon. Thanks a bunch and I'll try and redo this story in the near future. Ja ne! -Aero


	4. Petition! Not chapter

**Fellow authors, and readers alike, this enrages me that they're doing this. Personally, I don't write lemons, HOWEVER, many of my favorite stories do have Lemons in them, or suggest lemons. Please, if you're an author, copy, sign, and post this (Without my little input here). I really do not approve of this. It's not fair. :I**

**-Aerosyne**

* * *

Have you heard? The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its originalform, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas

Time Force Red

Yokiryuu

Silver Eternity

Aerosyne


End file.
